The Clans of Souls
by fullmetal.tribute
Summary: When Dr. Stein is up to his old antics, SE characters find theirselves is the Warrior Cat world! Rated T to be sure. Contains a few OCs.
1. Stein's Antics! What Are These Pills?

**Authors notes: **Alright, I should do the disclaimer, but I'll let Invalid and Keyfire do it.

INVALID: Key does not own Soul Eater!

KEYFIRE: She doesn't own Warriors, either.

Okay, so those are mainly the only two Ocs in this other than a few other warrior cats and some students here and there. I've mixed up the timelines, so if you suddenly see Hawkfrost talking to Jayfeather, don't get paranoid that he's a ghost or something.

* * *

"Eheheehehe, this'll work great."

The cold voice was of a professor, and he was wearing a large lab coat and stiches ran over his body and clothing. He had a screw in his head and a bolt on the side of it.

Somehow, he had snuck into Soul and Maka's house, and had a bag of pills. Carefully, he placed one in each of the student's mouths before sneaking back out. It appeared as if nothing had happened.

Next, he went to Black Star and Tsubaki's house, doing the same. When he began to sneak out, however, he heard a startled half-yell half-choke from Black Star. _I now know that at least one will become my experiment. _When he had completely left, he was going to Kid and co.'s mansion/house. He also snuck inside here, and did the same as the others.

As he arrived in the lab, he also took one of the pills—he needed away to research the effects even if they didn't effect the students.

**Soul's POV**

"AGHHHHHHHH!" I yelled, but my voice was muffled from the water having been poured on my face. My usually-spiky hair was down from the water as I immeditaly sat up in bed, only to get hit on the head with a metal bucket. "…Owwwwwww." Then I blinked open my eyes to see Maka directly in front of me, a bucket that formerly held water in her hands. "MAKA! Really?! REALLY? Every morning you have to-ow!" I stopped midsentence from a book being whacked against my forehead and I fell back. "Uncool."

After being threatened for another Maka Chop, I got up and ready to go to school. I felt different, though. Something's gonna happen, I'm sure of it. This feeling is way uncool. And I can't shake it either—and it looks like Maka, brave as she is, is feeling the same thing. And I could tell Maka was also upset by the feeling because she burnt the eggs for breakfast.

"Hey, Maka, something bothering you?"

"No, Soul…nothing's bothering me…"

"You're sure about that?"

"Yeah. Here, eat."

"But they're burnt!"

"**Eat**."

"But—"

Yep, moods were on end. And I could tell because the moment the letters escaped my mouth I lay on the table, my head bleeding in a comical way, face-first into the pile of burnt eggs. As I took my fork, leaning back up, I suddenly felt different and it was like a wave of electricity had gone through me and I fell, doubled over on the floor. "Soul? Soul, what's wrong?" I heard Maka say, and opened my mouth to reply, but only a meow came out. I then—wait, back up here. But only a meow came out…a meow!?

"_Mrrrrow?_"

It seemed like the invisible electricity had doubled in strength, and Maka bent down too, also in pain. The pain was too much for me and her both, and we both fell unconscious.

**Black Star's POV**

"AHAHAHAHA! NO ONE WILL SURPASS ME TODAY, I AM SURE OF IT!" I yelled proudly, standing up on a small table in me and Tsubaki's living room. "Black Star…quiet down, now," came Tsubaki's voice.

"BUT I CAN'T QUIET DOWN NOW! EVERYTHING'S FEELING SO GREAT!"

"…Black Star.."

As we were walking toward the DWMA, much earlier than usual, I continued to yell about my awesomeness and so on. Hey, a guy has to be awesome, and awesome guys don't just keep their mouths shut 24/7. Suddenly, Tsubaki leaned over coughing. "T…su…ba…ki?"

"…Bl-Black…"

She looked like someone was strangling her, but no one was there. "What is it?" Tsubaki couldn't hardly move, I could tell.

"…Cha-_rowwwwww_!"

Wait, was that a meow? A _meow_? Why would…

A seize of pain like fire zapped through my body and I fell over as well. Tsubaki was unconscious, and I was falling into the blackout as well.

**Kid's POV**

Making sure the room was absolutely perfectly symmetrical, I gave an 'o3o' face. _Ahhh, symmetry! So perfect, so balanced! It's perfect!_ I then frowned and narrowed my eyes; the painting in my room was one inch to the left, so I proceeded to move it, much to the dismay of Liz. However, Patti seemed perfectly content chanting about giraffes and whatnot. Once this was completed, I told Liz, "Alright, the house is perfectly symmetrical. We can leave now."

"About time! We're gonna be an hour late, no kidding."

"Don't say that."

Liz held up her digital watch that read 8:00, getting much more symmetry likeness from me. "At least it's eight o'clock! Such a symmetrical number!"

As we left, I rode on Beezlebub with Liz and Patti in weapon form in my hands. A jerk of pain sent me crash-landing face-first into a building. Doing this also made me rip my sleeve. Great, as if those persistant white lines aren't enough! On the spot, I passed out…

* * *

**Tsk, tsk tsk**

Gotta love Kid. Doesn't even finish the chapter right. ANTYWAYS…

This is a Warriors/SE crossover. And yes, Stein does say he sometimes experiments on himself, therefore, HE IS EXPERIMENTING ON HIMSELF.

I luffles reviews. 3 I will also make Ref. sheets for all the characters as cats (SE and OC warriors.)


	2. Soul's Meeting! Cats in the Wild?

**Author's note:** Yeah, I'm back. Got a problem?

Don't own SE or Warriors. You should know that.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Soul stood up. He had woken up and he felt odd, though he didn't seem to notice he was walking on all fours. "Why are the trees so big?" he asked, yawning. Going into an open meadow, he continued to walk. "And the grass so high? Wha…?"

"Stop it, right there!" The yowl froze Soul in his tracks and he whipped his head around. A dusty brown tom with black stripes and a hard green gaze glared at him, and the cat's claws were out. He was standing on a rock that appeared to be covering some kind of hole.

"What are you doin—"

The tom was stopped by another, older gray one with a darker stripe down his back and yellow eyes. "Dustpelt, lay off on the kit."

_Kit? Why'd they call me kit? Wait a minute, how can I understand them at all? They're cats! _Then Soul froze. He looked down at his paws, then back at his twitching tail. "I'M A CAT?!" he yelled loudly, startling both Dustpelt and the gray tom. "Of course you're a cat…" said the gray tom.

The gray tom, Graystripe, went over to the hyperventilating kit and picked him up. "I'll take him to Firestar," he said.

_Fire Star? Are these Star Clan cats?_

No, that can't be right…

He let himself be carried half the time, but then with a smirk on his face he transformed into a scythe, which looked like a silver-metal stick with a red-and-black oversized dog fang on the end. The detail of the red eye remained. Graystripe gawked, and it felt like the hilt was burning the fur around his mouth and he dropped the scythe. Soul transformed again and took off running, only to be stopped by a massive, strong-looking brown tabby tom. He turned around and skidded in the other direction, zigzagging his way around the tom, Graystripe and Dustpelt. He was stopped yet again by a white tom, and had four cats on his tail. He zigzagged further into the forest but was stopped by a huge ravine crawling with these strange cats.

Well, he wasn't gonna plunge in there, but he wasn't gonna let these cats catch him as if he were just a sitting duck. Well…plunging in there…there weren't but, maybe, two cats in that ravine?

Without another hesistation, Soul jumped into the ravine, and was surprised of what he saw. About ten or fifteen cats, all staring at one thing.

Him.

* * *

Hurhur. Cliffhanger-ness! :D Anyways, reviews are great. o3o


	3. Meeting Again! Is That Soul?

_Well, I don't own SE or Warriors. This one starts off with Maka, by the way._

_And also, the sleek white cat with dark-brown "x's on her side (Forming stripes) is Keyfire. She also wears a little necklace with a key on it, because she was a former kittypet (coming to the Clan as an apprentice, Keypaw. This plays out as her as an apprentice)._

_Thanks for the two reviews, guys! I thank you~_

**Normal POV**

The sandy-colored tabby she-cat stood up, looking at her paws in bewilderment. "What…happened…to…me?" she wondered aloud, and, hearing a twig snap, perked her ears and had a flash of fear. "Who's there?!" she meowed, and a strong-looking orange tom; a young, silver she-cat; and a sleek whiteish cat with dark brown x's on her side forming stripes.

"Who are you?" asked the orange tom.

"M-Maka…"

"Maka? Odd name. That's not a Clan name, and it doesn't seem like a kittypet's name either. Or a rogue's," observed the silver she-cat. Catching the orange tom's hard gaze, she quieted.

"Well, _Maka_, where are you from?"

"D-Death C-City, sir…"

"Death City? What kind of name is that?" asked the white she-cat, making a face.

"Um…can you tell me where I am?" Maka asked, and the orange cat looked confused. "ThunderClan territory," he replied. "You smells of Twolegs…are you a kittypet?"

Twoleg. That must be a human. And kittypets…that must be housecats? Well, if I'm wrong, I'll know it.

"Um…yeah, I'm a kittypet…" Maka replied, not knowing that these were wildcats—at least, fully.

"Mrphf. I would bet Firestar would want to see her, Lionblaze," said the white cat.

"I agree with Keypaw," said the silver she-cat.

"Alright, alright, I'll take her there." Lionblaze went to Maka and though she shrank away, picked her up and began padding off with Keypaw and the other cat behind him. As he walked, Maka observed her surroundings: a large forest filled with many briars and thorns and lots of undergrowth. Her thoughts whirled, but one dominated all the rest.

_Where is Soul?!_

She thought it so hard that the though pounded in her brain loud enough as if someone had shouted it in her face. Her green eyes looked dull compared to Lionblaze's eyes, and the strong warrior didn't seem to have a scratch on him. Dovewing, the silver cat, had a scratch on her muzzle and ear, and Keypaw had one on her left foreleg.

She thought she heard faint yowling of "Get back here!" and "Stop right there!" but ignored it. Besides, who knew what these cats did? Lord Death knows what they act like.

As they walked, Maka was also taking in her new ability to smell as an advantage. Several scents drifted around the forest floor—cat, mouse, birds, rodents, earth. However, a faint smell was mixed in with those; the smell of smoke and metal. She only caught the faint, stale scent of smoke, however, which made her perk her ears. She was defiantly taking it easier than Soul had, and didn't try to break out of the warrior's grip.

She could hear the yowling again from earlier, and when they entered the camp, her heart nearly stopped and she gasped.

Cornered against the ravine wall, a white kitten with familiar red eyes and a headband that read "Soul" was hissing at a gray cat, a dust-colored tabby, a white cat, and a light-colored tabby. Immediately, Maka struggled. "Keep still, kit," said Lionblaze, looking down at her.

"That's my friend! They're going to hurt my friend!" she yelped, which caught Soul's attention, causing him to look over but in the process get grabbed by the gray warrior's powerful jaws by his headband. The red-eyed kit squeaked in surprise, and Lionblaze and the other cat, Graystripe, went to the leader's den. The two warriors dropped the kits, but were blocking the entrance, much to the dismay of the weapon and meister.

"Eh? Who are these kits?" asked Firestar, though it wasn't in a hostile tone, rather friendly. He was trying to calm the frightened kits down at the same time.

"Firestar, Dustpelt found this kit," Graystripe began first, "and was going to take him there, but he transformed into something like a claw on a stick, and it burned my fur. Dustpelt and I chased after him when he turned back and he ran into the camp and we cornered him here."

The way the gray cat mentioned it, Soul felt hot with embarrassment. Maybe it had only been to scare the cats and escape, but this was the leader of a Clan—it felt a little more uncomfortable, either way.

"I found this kit near WindClan's border," said Lionblaze, twitching his tail toward Maka. Soul was hiding behind the sandy-colored kit as well, unusually long teeth flashing. "She looked confused and said she was a kittypet. Her name's Maka."

"Well, Maka and…?"

"Soul E—"

"_Don't tell them your full name!_" Maka hissed in his ear, putting a paw over his mouth.

"Bleh. Your paw tastes like dirt."

Firestar twitched his whiskers in amusement. "Well, Maka and Soul, you can stay here at ThunderClan for a while. Did your Twolegs abandon you?"

"…Yes…?" Maka said, more question than statement.

"Like I said, you can stay here for a little while."

One quarter-moon later…

"_Yawnnnnnnnn_…" Soul mumbled, stretching. He then looked and prodded Maka awake as he saw Firestar slip into the nursery, where they were being kept. "I would like to ask you two a question," Firestar said. "Would you like to join ThunderClan?"

The question came out of nowhere.

_What's to lose?_ Maka thought as she answered for the about-to-protest Soul. "We will."

"Good. Follow me." The leader left, and Maka and Soul followed him to the rock the Clan called the Highrock.

"Let all those cats old enough to catch their own prey, join here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting."

As many cats gathered, Firestar continued. "We all know ThunderClan has many warriors, but if it is to survive, it will need all possible. So I am accepting these two kits into ThunderClan, and they will soon become apprentices and then warriors.

"Soul, step forward." The name Soul haunted some of the cat's minds, because it had the same pronunciation as Sol did, the old cat that had turned ShadowClan's religions. "I, Firestar of ThunderClan, am pleased to make you a kit of ThunderClan, and by this day, under the paws of StarClan, you will now be known as B—"

"Wait! I don't want my name changed!" the white-furred kit protested. A wave of shock went through the cats. "I want my name to stay Soul!" Firestar looked down at the kit. "But you must have your name changed to become a member…"

"There is no law in the warrior code that says a kit's name must end with 'kit'," said a meow. It was Daisy, an old horseplace queen. She had become a member and, like Soul, did not want her name to be changed. "My name is still Daisy—same goes with Millie. Do you have to change theirs, even if they don't want it, Firestar?" she meowed.

Firestar looked in Daisy's direction, and Millie nodded. "Very well. Soul, you will keep the name of Soul under the power of StarClan. Maka, would you like to keep your name as well?"

As Soul bristled from the mention of Star Clan (StarClan), Maka nodded. "Maka, you as well will keep the name Maka under the power of StarClan."

"Dismissed." As Firestar left, he couldn't help but to wonder. _Is this the cat with the blood-red eyes and his leader that StarClan was talking about?_

_Well, I'm hoping that I'll get to Black Star on the next chapter and then Tsubaki. Then it'll go to Kid, and then Liz. Patti will be with Liz because honestly, if she wrote a chapter, it would say "Giraffe, Circle, Giraffe, Circle, Gun, Giraffe…" ect. Also, please review! And I'm thinking of having Kid change his name to "Death the Kit". LOL, please review on either a yes or noooooo~~._


	4. A Star's Arrival! River Cats?

_Well, I'm back again! Now for chapter 4. u.u_

"Yaaaaahoooo!" yowled the light-blue tom in a tree. He looked down when he heard a hiss underneath him. There were four cats: two were blue-colored, the other was silver, and the other was a brown tabby. "Who are you?" yowled the silver one.

"Why should I tell you, underling?!"

This enraged the silver cat, and he jumped forward, half-running up the tree. "Get down from there, now, cat!" he growled.

"No! A big star like me couldn't be fazed by such a little one!"

The silver cat looked confused for a split second, but lunged at him, knocking him out of the tree and into a stream below.

"Stormfur, stop! He's only a kit, the poor thing…" the she-cat meowed, grabbing the kit before he could hit the water. "Now tell us your name."

"Fine," the kit replied. "It's Black Star."

The cats gawked. "Blackstar? You look…never…Leopardstar would want to see you, come now, kit," the one who had saved him spoke. She picked him up, much to his dismay and distaste.

She took him to the camp. It was a small island in an island… As she walked, the others followed her and suddenly she stopped as a tall, proud-looking she-cat padded to them. "Hello, Brook, Stormfur, Hickorytail, Mistyfur…Who is this young one?"

"His name is Blackstar…"

"Black Star! Two words!"

Leopardstar sweatdropped in a comical way. "Sure…" she murmured. "Where did you find him?"

"Near the ShadowClan border."

"And his name is Blackstar? What a coincidence…"

"I must mention," spoke up the brown tom, Hickorytail. "I smelled some other cat's scents on him—not Clan scents, either—and I could smell some of those scents drifting over from WindClan and ShadowClan's borders. Almost like he's split up with some…'cept, all of the scents were kits—except one."

"I will bring up this meeting tonight, at the Gathering," said Leopardstar. "Prehaps the other Clans would have found these cats. Until then—Black Star—you can sleep in the apprentice's den, reason being we have only one," Leopardstar meowed, before a fear-filled, high-pitched yowl came from the river. Somehow, to Black Star, the yowl sounded familiar, even though he had never heard it before.

"Help!" yelped a soft-sounding voice as Leopardstar and the rest of the patrol rushed to the river. There was a kit halfway into a river, clinging to a rock. It was a she-kit with dark blue eyes, grayscale fur, and sharper-than-normal claws that dug into the moss on the rock that was flat from the river's constant beating.

Brook dived in, much to Black Star's surprise. These cats liked water? Hmmph, figures. It was weird enough already. The she-cat splashed over to the kit, and as she helped the kit out, Black Star seemed to recognize it. "Tsubaki! It's me, Black Star!"

"…Bla—" she began, but it ended in a cough and gurgle of water caught in her throat. "Get Mothwing, quick!" Leopardstar commanded Hickorytail, and the tom bounded off. He came back later with another tabby she-cat, small with green eyes. "Oh my!" she said, dropping the leaf she was carrying, which spilled out. "…Bring her here…"

With Tsubaki at her paws, Mothwing began to knead at her back and chest, and she coughed up the water. Then, Mothwing gave her something that looked like a leaf and some seeds. "All she needs now is rest," Mothwing said.

Black Star watched as Brook gently took Tsubaki, who was obviously growing drowsy, to a den where sounds of kits could be heard. _I hope she'll be OK,_ Black Star thought, following them.

"Ah, Black Star-wait a moment, please?" Leopardstar said and Black Star turned to look at her. "Tsubaki-that's her name?"

"Yes, Leopardstar..."

"I would like to ask a favor of you two. Can you go to the Gathering with us tonight, at moonhigh?"

_Moonhigh. Must be midnight._ "Sure."

"Alright, eat something then-and get some rest. You can sleep with Tsubaki."

* * *

_Short chapter, I know, I know, don't murder me. Please. DO. NOT. MURDER. THE. AUTHOR. Or I will set Excalibur out to find you._


	5. Moorland Cats! Death the Kit?

Ohmigod. I'm sorry. I am mad right now. I WAS TYPING CHAPTER FIVE. AND THEN COMPUTER CRASHED. THREE PAGES OF WORD WORK. ;A; SO MAD RIGHT NOW.

_**Ahem** on with the story, then. ^^"_

A black-furred, small kit blinked open its blazing yellow, not amber, eyes. His left ear, one with three, perfectly straight white lines on it, twitched as he stood up. He looked down at his tiny paws in bewilderment. He also seemed to be wearing a collar with, instead of a pendant of a fish or something that you might find on a regular "kittypet", there was a goofy-looking skull on it.

"I'm a cat? How'd this happen?" he murmured quietly, tail lashing. He looked back at it, then at a small puddle that had come from recent rains. His eyes flashed a look of horror. "Great, I'm still asymmetrical!" he growled, splashing one paw into the puddle and the reflection faded away as the water took on a blue look as it rippled. This is when the kit looked up to see a silvery-white shape nearby. It seemed somewhat familiar.

The shape was an adult cat with darker-colored stitches on his silverish-white body and large glasses. _Glasses? On a cat? _He also had a gray screw in his head. The cat, not unconscious like the kit had previously been, looked more asleep than passed out. The kit called out. "Dr…Stein?" he asked, causing the form to stir and green eyes opened behind the glasses, but were hidden by the glare from the light shining on the moor.

The older cat said nothing as he surveyed the surroundings. "A moor…this is WindClan territory," he spoke at last.

"WindClan territory?" said the kit. His voice was lower and seemingly darker—more mature than a kit's should be.

"One of the warrior cat Clans. I will explain later…but I'm sure if we stay here, a patrol will—" Stein was cut off by a rustling in some small, stunted bushes nearby and a rabbit sped away from them. Behind it rocketed a silver, lean she-cat with glossy fur and dark blue eyes. Her white-tipped tail disappeared over a hill. She was acting as if she had never seen the kit and Stein. However, three cats appeared after her. "Who are you!?" spat the one in the lead, a dark brown tabby she-cat.

"I'm Stein, we're only—"

Stein was cut off by the black tom's scratchy voice. "You smell like Twolegs! You kittypets?" the tom asked snappily. "And what's the kit's name?"

"No, we're not. And, precisely! The kit's name is Kit."

The black kit glared up at Stein. _That's not my name! I don't want Death the Kit to be my name….it doesn't sound right._

Kid's glare went unnoticed by the professor. The black tom spoke on, this time to the brown tabby. "D'you think we should take 'm to Onestar? He'd know what to do with them."

"I will agree on that, Nightsmoke. You two—Kit and Stein—follow me," she said. "Rockfall, stay here until Brokenfang comes back," said the brown tabby she-cat. She padded off toward a small circle of gorse bushes. She went in, followed by Nightsmoke, Kid and then Stein.

"Onestar, we've got two cats that you need to see," Nightsmoke meowed. His tail pointed to another tall, slightly thickset tom.

"Yes, bring them to my den, please," said Onestar. It was almost as if he were expecting them.

When they were there, Onestar spoke. "I've heard about cats like you that are coming from a place called Death City, correct?"

The words shocked both Kid and Stein, but Stein replied, "Yes. Who told you?"

"A ThunderClan patrol of three cats; Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Wolftail. They said some cats named Soul and Maka came to ThunderClan territory. They were speaking to my dawn patrol. And, forgive me, I forgot to introduce myself! I am Onestar, leader of WindClan.

"Would you like to go to the Gathering with us tonight? I've a feeling that your friends will be there," mrrrowed the leader.

Kid looked at Stein. The cat-professor's glasses had caught the gleam of the noonday sun, and his green eyes were not visible. "I suppose so…" he replied. "We're actually quite lost. We've never been to this part of the wild-cat-place before."

Stein looked down at Kid with a look that told him not to say anything, which he didn't.

Onestar closed his eyes. "In the meantime, you can stay in the apprentice's den…we don't have many."

Short chap. e.e And by the way, I think I'mma make this Onestar an OC, since he acts nothing like the original warrior-cats Onestar. Maybe named in memory of the other one? Idk. 


	6. Marshy Ground! Shadow Clan? !

_Omgfdjdaskjfksldjgsdjfisjdgf I feel so loved._

_And you know, I just realized that I may need to start making sure my OOC is in italics. ;A;_

* * *

"Lalalalalala~"

The singing, familiar voice brought the light tan she-cat's senses back to the real world—at least, a real as it could get. The she-cat had been knocked out; her sister, the same coloration except noticeably smaller, seemed completely oblivious to the fact that she was now a cat. When the taller sister noticed this also, her eyes went wide and her mouth dropped open in horror.

"Patti! How can you just sit there and _sing_ while you're a _CAT_, for God's sake!" the taller sister yowled, and the other cat, Patti, only stopped singing to say "Yep!" before she continued.

The taller she-cat—Liz—facepawed with a sigh, then looked down. It appeared they were in a marsh, and wet water-like mud was up to Liz's elbows. "Ewwww!" she muttered, grimacing and lifting a paw to shake off the mud. Patti didn't seem to mind the mud and went prancing through it. "Wait for me!" Liz whined, following her with her tail low to the marshy ground.

"This place creeps me out…" Liz continued whining after a little while of walking. "And it's cold and wet and creepy here. I don't like it!"

"Cheer up," Patti giggled as they continued.

"HALT!" yowled someone behind them and Liz was knocked off her feet by a huge white tom. His eyes were a gleaming yellow, almost the same shade as Kid's(_wait, no, Kit's xD)_, and he had dark gray stripes in his fur.

"Who are you?" he hissed. With a squeak, Liz breathed her name and Patti glared (Which is something she _rarely_ does, mind you) at the cat. "Hey! Get off my sister!" she mrrrrowed, tackling the cat. Though small, she knocked the warrior off his paws and off of Liz with the element of surprise. The cat bristled. "Who are you cats, anyway?"

"Whitefur, that's enough!" came a hiss of a tawny cat. "Tawnypelt," the white tom, Whitefur, protested, "they're intruding. They have no right to be here!"

"We'll let Blackstar decide on that," Tawnypelt snapped.

_Black Star? BLACK STAR? What the heck? How do these cats know about Black Star?! _Liz's mind whirled as the cats argued. Patti, who had gone back to her normal self, started singing again, and Liz sweatdropped.

"Alright, kits, follow me, and Whitefur, don't scratch their pelts off. They probably didn't know this was ShadowClan territory."

"I bet they're those mousebrained ThunderClan cats, StarClan forbid."

Yet again the cats' words made Liz freeze. Who were these cats, exactly? How did they know about Star Clan and Black Star? And they lived in a Clan called _Shadow_ Clan? None of this put together correctly.

"Whitefur! Shut your mouth. You seem to forget that I'm related to their deputy," Tawnypelt hissed.

"You're always to easy on ThunderClan because of _Brambleclaw_," the warrior spat angrily.

"Enough! We shouldn't be fighting," Tawnypelt growled, though she continued to glare flaming daggers at the white tom.

Liz and, for once, Patti watched in silence. Suddenly, they stopped at a bramble wall. "Here is ShadowClan camp," Tawnypelt said.

"And you better be careful, too, _kittypets_," hissed Whitefur. "We don't take your…species…ow!…seriously." He hissed annoyance when Tawnypelt prodded him sharply with a claw.

* * *

_Oh mai gerd. It's so short. Ffffff, I'm sorry. I just went braindead. Next chapter will be at the Gathering, woot._


	7. Gathering! Together Again?

_A/N: Omg, sorry for not updating. I'vebeen sick and grounded and my computer won't work so I'm writing this chapter on my phone. Excuse any misspellings, please._

_On the other hand, I am happy. I finished the SE anime two days ago, woot_

* * *

**Soul's PoV**

"Would you like to go to the Gathering tonight? Perhaps your friends will be there," said Firestar.

I looked at Maka and she looked at me, shrugged, and looked back at Firestar. "Yes, Lo—I mean, Firestar—we would," Maka replied, and I chuckled slightly, knowing she almost said 'Lord Death'. She glared at me, a look that told me 'Shut up or I'll Maka Chop you'. "We're getting ready to go now," Firestar told us, and I could see his whiskers twitching in amusement.

Nodding, Maka left and I followed. As soon as we were outside the den, she picked up a rock and hit me on the head with it, causing me to Faceplant in the ground. "Nyyyghhh…" I muttered. "What was that for…?"

"Laughing at me."

My head snapped up. "I laughed 'cause It was funny!"

She hit me on the head again.

Oww.

* * *

**Tsubaki's PoV**

"Black Star!" I mumbled as the arrogant assassin walked around the camp laughing about how he will surpass God. Of course, no one here knows who God is so they're kind of just staring at him as he goes on and on and on and on and on…

I sighed, embarrassed. Then I tensed as I saw Leopardstar walking toward me. To my surprise, she asked, "Do you want to go to the Gathering tonight?"

"G-Gathering?"

"It is where the four Clans meet, every time the moon is full. Tonight is the gathering."

"Yes, I would love to come!"

"And the Black Star kit?"

I laughed slightly. "He'll come too. I'll just give him... A talk."

Leopardstar left, but then, lo and behold, Black Star comes. "What did you agree to without informing your God?!" he yowled, causing a few warriors to look over and stare.

"Black Star, shhhh! We're going to a gathering."

"Whassat?" he asked, looking confused.

"You'll see, Black Star, you'll see."

* * *

**Dr. Stein's PoV**

****I was inspecting a cat's wounds, as the leader wanted me to do SOMETHING helpful. I found this job to be quite interesting, and the medicen cat (her name was Dawnfeather) quite reminded me of Marie. Speaking of Marie, I wonder what she's thinking.

You know, maybe it's better to not think about that.

Anyway, suddenly, Dawnfeather comes up to me and the cat, Mossclaw, left. "Do you want to go to the Gathering?"

I knew what a Gathering was. Hey, Istudied before I experimented. "Yes. Is it fine if I bring...Kit, too?" I asked, chuckling inwardly at what we had decided to call him.

"Of course!"

* * *

**Patti's PoV**

****Sissy was complaining to this cat who said his name was Mousywhiskers or Mousetail or something, I dunno. And they're talking about something called a Gatherig! Iwonder if it's where a bunch of mice gather in a circle and sing over a campfire! Lalalalalaaa...

But then Sis comes up and asks me if I want to go somewhere and I say "SUUREEE!"

So, then, Liz tells Mousy and the kitty leaves! Pfff, stupid kitty.

Ooo! Maybe a Gathering is where a bunch of giraffes come!"

Or...

* * *

_A/N: Shortness. But lollastchapter_

_I've been busy RPing. Sorry for not having updated! Now for my other stories. _.__


End file.
